


Painful Realities

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: Celebrían has left, and Elrond feels the sting of reality as he realizes that his wife is not returning. Written for Elrond Tuesday, I have also decided to redo my drabbles and post them as separate stories and one-shots instead of one long multi-chapter story.





	Painful Realities

Elrond held his wife's pillow which still smelled of soft lavender. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled her scent one more time as he looked at the empty spot next to him. Celebrían had just sailed earlier that day and tonight was the first night of many to come in which he would be without his mate. His best friend. The love of his life. As he fixed his eyes on that one spot next to him, all the thoughts of his life he had shared with Celebrían filled his mind and how empty and void it was now going to be.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Elrond tried to fight the tears threatening to fall once again, but alas it was to no avail. Holding his wife's pillow closer to him, the dark-haired lord curled up into the fetal position and let them spill. He was on his own now. Alone. Sure, his children were still in Middle Earth, but they were not in Imladris with him. Elladan and Elrohir had taken to hunting down orcs to avenge their mother almost every night and had nearly become strangers to him. Then there was Arwen whom he had sent to live with her grandparents in Lothlórien. Of course, he had his friends Glorfindel and Erestor, but they had their lives to live and could not be bothered to be burdened by him. No, Elrond had no one. He was left to heal on his own, and without his wife by his side.

Elrond shook his head to clear his mind. It didn't matter. He was used to his loved ones leaving him – abandoning him. It was as if he was cursed. Marked. Images of all the people who ever left him flooded his mind like a flash flood on the Bruinen: his parents, his twin brother Elros, his foster-father Maglor and Maedhros, his king and brother Gil-galad and now his wife. Why couldn't just one person whom he loved stay with him? Elrond let out a scream and cried harder until his body wracked uncontrollably with pain, anger and ultimately the feeling of betrayal as the realization hit him like a bolt of lightning. He was on his own now. He had been in the past, and he would continue to be on his own until his last dying day. It was his fate; he might as well get used to it and accept it.


End file.
